I Want You
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: This is about Kodaka and Aoi. There's barely any fanfic about them. All was fine within the club. All until a girl from the outside came in and asked the sole male in their club to an "outing". No one was fine with that. This is an experimental fanfic with Kodaka dealing with the feelings of every member and non-member in his life. Romance, Comedy and Slice of Life. Rated K .
1. Chapter 1

**I Want You**

 **Aoi Yusa and Kodaka Hasegawa**

 **oooOOOooo**

Aoi came to the Neighbor's Club and presented Kodaka with a question. She asked him if he would like to accompany her to the mall. This happened while the club was this in session so everyone within the room overheard their conversation. To everyone's surprise, Kodaka said yes.

That sparked a negative reaction from all the girls that wasn't Aoi; especially Yozora. The embarrassment overtook the red hair girl as she had her sights on the ground. Kodaka had his hand over her hair as he ruffled her head a bit. She quickly left, but not before excusing herself from their presence.

"Big brother, are you really going to the mall with that girl?" Asked his fellow club member that wore a maid outfit. She had her hands close to her chest, as if trying to conceal the potential heart crush she was about to experience.

"Yeah. She did have the courage to ask me out." He said without skipping a beat. "Besides, it's actually pretty nice to be invited by a friend. You know?" He said with a smile. Everyone now understood his intentions. The threat was a level or two below what they originally thought, but the appearance was there as they let out a collected sigh.

So that was how Aoi Yusa managed to ask out the number one delinquent in the entire school. As the girl cheerfully skipped her way to the student council room, she inadvertently caused a war between the two groups. Opening the door, she found her president sitting by her desk as she walked right in and took her seat nearby.

"My, someone is in a good mood. Did something happen?" The president asked. Despite her masculine behaviors and feats, she was very much interested in other people's life. Be it romance, then her pique was met two-fold.

Aoi initial reply was a giggle before shaking the trance out of her system. "No! I mean yes! No wait... I don't know...maybe?"

That did not quite answer the president's question and some clarification was in order. Preparing a cup of tea for both her and her fellow school council committee member. Te de manzanilla was a good choice. It is used ideally to calm the nerves, giving time to recollect oneself. A tea she would actually drink right before bed.

Taking the cup politely, Aoi took a sip. The taste was to Aoi's preference as she let out a relaxing sigh. She explained what she just did. She wanted to know Kodaka a bit more than she already did. A side of him that she had yet to meet. The president smiled and said that was a load of bull. To think, someone in her group thought she could pull the wool over her head.

She explained that Aoi's true intention was far more selfish than she gave credit. In fact, she reminded Aoi of how close they have gotten from their small talks and him ruffling with her hair. It was something that Aoi looked forward whenever she met up with Kodaka in school. He truly was a big brother as his warmth and affection bathed Aoi through her head. It was something that an only child like Aoi needed at this point. Life before Kodaka seemed impossible to return to. The president placed her cup down and pointed her finger at Aoi's face. She made sure to get her point across as she tapped Aoi's nose a few times.

"What you have committed my dear lamb is a sin."

"Huh?"

"A blissful sin that consists of a boy and girl together in the outside world. The type of setting that, with the right decisions, could lead to something more."

"More?" Asked Aoi.

The president really liked the innocence that radiated from her friend. It was indeed blinding, but the poor girl definitely needed her help. "More."

 **oooOOOooo**

Once again, school has ended in a high note for the young delinquent. Apparently, when accepting a gift from Maria for all the times he prepared her a bentou box, people assumed he was blackmailing a staff at their school. Maria was just a little girl, and as the story goes, Kodada took advantage of her innocence.

Maria quickly appeared to his classroom with a worried expression. The other nuns, with the exclusion of Kate, approached her and asked if any of the story was true. She explained that Kodaka was simply giving her food in return of being his club's adviser. It was then that Kate appeared and spoke of how brotherly Kodaka was as Maria reminded him of his own sister.

Despite the clarification, Maria felt the need to apologize for causing such a problem to her big brother. She asked if they could talk, all while Kodaka was eating his lunch. He said yes, seeing no reason to refuse Maria. Her eyes were in the midst of forming two rivers as they left the classroom. When they disappeared, a voice spoke up. Then another. Soon, everyone began talking about what just went on and how Kodaka managed to make one of the most selfish and stuck up girl cry.

Kodaka really had a rough day, but he was used to it. As long as his friends knew the truth, then he has nothing to worry. Maria cried that day as she gave countless apologizes to her big brother. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he saw her in such a display. It reminded him how important he became to the young girl and how much he truly valued friendship. He took out his handkerchief and dried up all of her tears. He even had her blow on the piece of cloth as he calmly spoke about the incident.

He was simply not bothered by it. As long as Maria knew the truth, then she could do no wrong. He gave a reassuring rub on her head as he smiled. The young nun looked at him, astonished.

She quickly took hold of him and spoke of how lucky she truly was for having such a nice big brother. He truly felt bliss. His second year of high school and he already made plenty of friends. For a while, he actually became worried that his one true fear would come true. Even if the whole school turned against him, as long as he had his friends in the Neighbor's club, then he has nothing to fear.

Walking back home, he noticed a figure tailing him from a few meters behind. He quickened his pace as he took a sharp turn to an adjacent street. The mysterious figure followed suit, but Kodaka was ready. He hid behind a telephone pole and waited for the culprit. Not a moment later did he jump out to find the person to be Yukimura. Yukimura was a fellow club member and friend of Kodaka. The first year he met her, Yukimura actually thought she was a man. Particularly, she thought she was a man of low quality.

It was only when they went to a bath house together that Kodaka found out about her true sex. To think, she lived her life in such a matter. He managed to get Rika to convince Yukimura the apparent news. Now, she is striving to become a man that transcends sex while continuing with her tasks as Kodaka's little brother and follower.

She really looked up to Kodaka, and would do practically anything to appease him.

"Yukimura, what are you doing?" Asked the boy. Yukimura was taken a step back by her big brother. She was sure she kept a moderate distance from him to avoid detection. Then again, she was dealing with someone as great as her big brother.

"I am following you home." Said the girl wearing a boy's uniform. She found no reason to lie to him as she was ready to accept any punishment for her actions.

Kodaka sighed. "And why do you have the need to follow me home?"

Yukimura's composure took a turn south as she shuffled her body. It was clear that even she felt ashamed as she spoke out the motive. "I needed to make sure you arrived home safe without no one tailing you."

"You were tailing me around!" Kodaka replied. Despite how long it has been since they started their club, Kodaka could still just barely get by with his club members' antics. They were all pretty much weirdos in their own rights, but then again, so was he. His appearance practically screams of delinquency though he strove to be a model student. "Does it have anything to do with me going out with Aoi this weekend?"

His friend's body gave a quick shake as he pinpointed the source for her concern. He figured that was the case. Everyone in the room was acting strange after she asked him out. Even his little sister Kobato was acting out of the ordinary as she kept herself entirely attached to him. She kept to herself as they returned home, and would only talk to ask if she could sleep with him that night.

Although she was already in middle school, there were times when she would come to him room and asked to sleep beside him. That day was no exception as he felt her latching onto his back that night and calling him by his nickname. A nickname only she used when referring to him.

It seems like Yukimura was doing something of the same.

"Are you truly planning on seeing that girl, big brother?"

"Of course. I already accepted and I have no reason not to." Kodaka said as they both began waking back to his place. It was no use. If she wants to follow him, then he might as well let her. He looked over to his friend and noticed her tightening her grip on her schoolbag.

When they got to his house, Yukimura politely thanked Kodaka for allowing her him to his abode. As they sat down with teas that Kodaka brought out for them, Yukimura presented her case. She requested that her big brother reconsider his decision to seeing that girl from the student council. Although she failed to give any specifics, she deemed that girl unworthy of his time and feared for his safety.

"Denied. I already said I was going. Besides, I can take care of myself." He said as he took a sip of his oolong tea.

"You just only recently got to know her because of Sena's influence. Must I remind you that she tried to get our club disbanded?"

True, she did. Keyword: tried to. But she eventually gave up when she realized how valid it was and how much Sena (and Yozora) was willing to protect it. She already explained to him that she was jealous of Sena. She felt that someone like Sena shouldn't be there, wasting her time when she could be doing something more beneficial to the world. Kodaka only spoke that she knew very little of the daughter of the chairman of their school. There was something she really wanted out of her school experience that she strived to get. It didn't have anything to do with academics, but rather something more practical and perhaps even essential. Friends. As Rika said, humans were social creatures that required the company of others. Sena wanted to be surrounded by the people she loved.

Kodaka smiled. It only took us to realize that the friends we strived to get, were already made through the creation of the club. He learned that sometimes, things happen without them knowing. They became friends without realizing it (except Rika). It goes without saying, but Kodaka was unfamiliar with that. He didn't want any misunderstanding, especially with anyone in the club, so he spoke to each one of them (Rika being the first). One by one, he received the confirmation he was looking for and they all officially became friends.

Confusion swept through Yukimura body as she stared at the man she admired. He seemed happy for some reason. Her mind quickly went to what was spoken last. Aoi Yusa. Was he happy to go to some outing with that girl? Why? She wanted to know, but before she could ask, he spoke.

"She had her reasons, but we both know that she gave up on that."

"Yes but maybe not. This could be some ploy to get you to drop your guard down." She pleaded. Kodaka took his second sip. Yukimura realized she had yet to drink her tea that her big brother gave to her as she took a quick sip as well.

She wasn't letting this issue go. Then again, she wasn't the only one. Everyone else in the club seemed to be worried about this as well. Maybe he needed to do something to remove any concern. "Alright."

Yukimura's face lit up when she heard him agreeing with her. Her face was flushed red as she happily spoke. "Are you going to canc-"

"Would you like to come with us?"

That wasn't quite what Yukiumra was looking for. He explained that if she accompanied them, then she and the rest of their friends could rest easy. Even if, just a bit.

"Are you okay with that? I don't want to intrude..." She began.

Kodaka kept a straight face as he internally thought in his mind. _You were doing that just now._. He reasoned that he saw no reason to invite one more after her, and they were going shopping. It gave Yukimura another opportunity to pick out clothes that were more "suited" for her. He was sure Aoi wouldn't mind. He planned to text her after Yukimura left.

After ending that business, Kobato came from her room and demanded that her other half prepared her some substances. When she saw Yukimura, she asked Kodaka if she was staying for the night. It seems like everytime someone came by, they would somehow spend the night with them though they were mostly Maria with her older sister Kate.

"I don't thi-"

"I would love to spend the night with you big brother."

"Oh..." Said Kodaka with an astonished look on his face though kept most of his composure. "Would your parents be alright be that?" He asked, only to see Yukimura quickly texting someone only to get a quick reply back.

"I acquired permission from my parents." She said with a happy expression.

"Is that so." He said. Should he be concern with how easy her parents were in giving Yukimura permission to sleep over at his place? He was a boy after all. Not that he was going to do anything inappropriate.

So as he prepared dinner for a group of three, Kobato was playing with Yukimura on the game console. She kept her persona of being the reincarnation of a vampire going during the battle, though broke out little by little as Yukimura got better. Although she barely played any video game at hime, Yukimura was pretty fast in learning the controls and mechanics of the game. By the time dinner was ready, she was actually pushing Kobato's characters against a corner until Kobato unleashed her ultimate move.

"Yes! I win!" She cried as she stood up. Yukimura clapped her hands and looked up at the victor.

"Congrats honorable sister. I still have plenty to learn from you."

Kobato gave her usual creepy chuckle. "It seems my other half knows how to pick out the right candidate to serve under him."

When Yukimura heard that, her cheeks became tainted by a fair amount of pink. "I thank you for the compliment honorable sister." She said while bowing. Kobato really liked that as her nose grew from being treated as someone of a different class.

"Alright guys, dinner is ready!"

"Oh boy, dinner!" Chimed the middle school girl as she quickly made her way to the kitchen. Yukimura was a little surprised by the sudden chance in tone, but smiled at the display in front of her. A brother and sister, together. There was a warmth that came from those two, but if she tried to pinpoint its origin, the result would be him. It was even spreading towards her the moment she came in to their house.

"Come on, Yukimura. You better come now before Kobato eats all the meat." Kodaka said as he kept his sister's head at bay. His sister continued to struggle as she tried to reach the plated with the meat.

"Coming big brother."

Dinner was filled with many rants and laughter as Kobato explored the inner mechanism that was Yukimura. She was curious as to why Yukimura called her brother, "big brother". That title held a few implicitly. Being as Yukimura referred Kodaka as her big brother, that would suggest that Kobato was her sister as well. Then again, she already referred Kobato as "honorable sister". So should Kobato call her big sis or a form that was equilivant?

"You can call her whatever you want. Right Yukimura?"

"That's right big brother. Honorable sister, I appreciate your concerns over me but you don't have to put too much thought on the matter. Whatever name you pick, I'm sure to take with much gratitude." She said as she gave a bow toward Kobato.

Kobato became flushed by Yukimura's devotion. There was definitely a sense of servitude expected of a maid. Something she could only imagine in her dreams concerning her brother's devotion on her.

"Then... I'll call you Yukimura as well."

"Then, would the title of honorable sister suffice?"

"Yes. Since you are my other half's underling, it would be rude to refer his most previous self as anything else."

"Yes honorable sister."

Kodaka let out a sheepish chuckle as he fears his sister's obsession for her anime show became deeper than before. Then again, part of him is grateful to have people that like her for being that way. A prime example was Maria with whom Kobato enjoyed being around with. Through their fights and talks, they became inseparable. Kobato rarely take off her necklace; a gift she received by the little nun girl on her birthday.

"Alright you two. Put your dishes into the sink and start brushing your teeth. Kobato, please provide Yukimura with her own toothbrush from the closet."

"Okay." His sister said as she left her plate on the sink and walked off. Yukimura did the same but stayed by the sink as Kodaka made his way.

"You don't have to clean the dishes Yukimura. You're my guest for the night."

Yukimura shuffled her arms, embarrassed. "I couldn't possibly trouble you with my mess. At least let me wash my own plate big brother."

She was giving him a particular look that usually made him submit fairly easy to her will. Too bad he was strict about the chores in his house. He was a perfect housewife as he did most of the house cleaning and cooking. There was no way he was going to let a guest of his own do the washing. "I got this Yukimura. If you want to do me a favor, then could you attend to Kobato and make sure she brushes her teeth."

"Yes big brother." She said before walking off to the bathroom.

That gave Kodaka a chance to breathe as he began washing the dishes. Tomorrow he has plans with Aoi, but he wasn't sure what to expect. Everyone else seemed to be worried about their plans. He simply did not know why though. Maybe they were able to see something that he couldn't.

"Oh, I should text her to make sure we're still on." Kodaka said as he cleaned his hand and took out his phone from his pocket from his apron.

Kodaka 7:01

 _Hey Aoi,_

 _Are we still on for tomorrow?_

 _Aoi 7:_ _10_

 _Yes. Of course!_

 _Kodaka 7:_ _12_

 _What time should we meet at the mall?_

 _Aoi 7:_ _13_

 _Would 1pm be good for you?_

 _Kodaka_ _7:14_

 _That's fine._

 _Aoi 7:1_ _5_

 _Okay. Then I'll see you tomorrow. Good night! ._

 _Kodaka 7:1_ _6_

 _Alright_ _._ _Goodnight_ _._

When he was done, he put his phone back where it was and finished with the rest of the dishes. When he got to the bathroom, he saw Kobato ranting about how important it was in recharging her energy. The girls just finished taking a bath.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. That surprised the girls as they gave out a yelp.

"N-Nothing!" Kobato said as she had both of her arms up.

"Really?" He looked at his sister for a bit before turning to Yukimura. He noticed that she was wearing a shirt of his. It made sense since Kobato's clothes were too small. She was also wearing his pair of shorts. Those only made him look more like a boy; a very pretty boy.

"Alright, it seems you two are ready for bed so go to bed. Kobato, Yukimura is going to sleep in your room. Okay?"

"Okay." She said as both girls began to leave. Kodaka has his things ready for his quick shower. Usually he would take a bath, but with a guest over he shouldn't waste too much time. He quickly took a shower and made his way to his room.

When he got there, he saw Yukimura there standing by the doorway.

"Yukimura, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping with Kobato?"

"I know big brother, but there is something I really need to talk to you."

"Alright, shoot." Kodaka said, giving Yukimura his attention. She looked at him for a brief second before playing with her fingers.

"Yes...well... I know this may be a selfish request from my part, especially after everything you did for me today, but would you permit me to enter your room?"

Kodaka gave a quizzical look. "Why?" Why would a girl enter his room, a boy's room?

"I want to know as much as I can about you, big brother." Yukimura insisted.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

Yukimura shook her head. It was very rare to see her so defiant. Part of him was happy. He was seeing a different side to her rather than the side that prefer to appease him. Knowing what to say, he placed a hand over her hair and spoke. "Alright. You can come in, but only for a little while."

Opening his door, he allowed Yukimura to enter before him. She was so astonished by how well kept the room was. Something she found both surprising and typical of him. He wasn't like most boys and she was completely fine with that. She surveyed the area of anything she could find. Clues that could give her a better insight on who her big brother was. After a good while, Kodaka let out a yawn. "Okay, I think you had your fill for tonight." He began as he walked toward the door. "Oh and for tomorrow, please don't be mean to Aoi. She's a nice person once you get to know here. Is that understood."

"Hm-Hm." She said while nodding. He patted her head once again. Her face was in bliss by the brotherly affections.

"Good. Then good night."

"Good night big brother." She bowed before returning to Kobato's room.

 **oooOOOooo**

The next day, Kodaka got ready with Yukimura following suit. Kobato said she had plenty of assignments to do, and it was particularly bright. Yukimura apparently had a change of clothes with her as she changed into the very same article of clothes that he found very appealing to her.

In fact, she even asked if he still felt the same and honestly, he did. She really looked great and for a moment, he was planning to let her know that. Then something stopped him. Her eyes were staring into him, as if anticipating for his complete phrase.

"We better go."

That ended the conversation as they left his abode. Taking the train to the city, they remained silent. Kodaka checked his messages and found that Aoi had already arrived at their meeting spot. He replied back with "on my way". When he turned to his friend, he noticed that Yukimura was staring intensely at him for the brief time he was on the phone. She quickly turned away and returned to looking at the city through the glass.

Few minutes later, the train came to a stop as the doors eventually opened. Walking out, the two of them went looking for the red hair girl. She stood by the train station clock as she looked over her phone. It seemed she was worried that he would be a no show.

"Hey." Kodaka said as he waved at the girl.

Aoi made a bright smile, only to spot Yukimura next to Kodaka. Yukimura kept a calm composure as she walked beside her big brother.

"Sorry about this, but Yukimura insisted to come along as well." Kodaka said.

"That's right. I prefer to accompany big brother on any tasks." The girl next to him said as she gave a bow.

Aoi felt the excitement dying down, though not completely gone. "Oh...then I guess that's fine." Aoi said as she and Kodaka commenced walking. Yukimura remained a step or two behind.

Aoi felt a bit bashful as she began talking about what they'd be doing. In truth, she wanted his opinion on a few clothes because she felt that she was doing poorly in the girl attracting boy department. She needed a boy's opinion, but was not acquainted with any boy other than Kodaka. Ever since he volunteered to work for the student council, she learned a bit about him. He was kindhearted, patience and trustworthy. When she needed help with someone, he was willing. The hours they spent after school, no other person would do without compensation. In fact, she heard that his reputation got a bit better before dipping an all-time low. The current rumor circulating around the school premises was that he was blackmailing the student president along with the rest of the student council members.

"You're sure I'm the right candidate?"

"Definitely. You were so nice to me while working for the student council and quickly forgave me when I tried closing down your club. You're literally the best boy I know."

That actually felt nice as Kodaka placed a hand over his blushing face. "You really know how to lay it on someone. Thank you." Earning a stare from the girl behind him; something he decided to ignore.

At the mall, they entered the first clothes store they saw. Aoi actually wore a simple cyan blue shirt and a pair of light brown shorts. Looking around, Kodaka stopped at a rack. Aoi stopped to follow Kodaka's sight. They were mostly summer dresses and he had his sight on a wonderful sky blue summer dress. He found one that around her size and held it out to her.

"Don't you think it's a bit out of my league?"

She stared at it some more and tried to visualize herself in said fabric. Only to imagine someone like Sena in one instead. Her blonde hair would clash nicely against the ocean blue and her body made it the more obvious. That brought down her mood when she began to compare her body to the likes of Sena Kashiwazaki.

"Please try it on." Urged Kodaka.

Aoi sighed before taking the dress with her to the changing room. Yukimura was nearby but was focused on looking at a few clothes for herself to try. Waiting for Aoi, he saw two other girls whispering nearby. Their attention were on him as he stood there, no doubt they were thinking of something entirely incorrect. His reputation could go further down than it already was. As few minutes later, Kodaka heard Aoi saying she was ready. Standing by the changing room with his arms crossed, he awaited for Aoi to make an appearance.

"Aoi?"

"Okay, I'm going out now." She said forcefully, walking out of the curtains and looking anywhere but at him. "S-So how do I look?"

Kodaks smiled as he saw a summer hat and picked it up. "Pretty cute." He said as he placed the hat above Aoi's head. His hands fell to her shoulders. The dress had no sleeves, revealing her bare skin. Matched with her legs, it gave a pleasant and serene feeling.

"Really?" Aoi asked, making sure that she heard right. Cute, her? She knew she was studious and annoying, but cute?

"Definitely." He said as he looked at her. She felt her confidence boosting as she twirled around, giving him a better look of her.

"Then I'm definitely buying them."

Aoi smiled brightly and giggled lightly as she returned to the changing room. Dressed back to her original attire, she and Kodaka further browsed around the store. Yukimura had a pile of clothes she wanted to try, but more than that, she wanted Kodaka's opinion on them. The moment she was done, she quickly called out Kodaka to look at her way.

As a friend, he found no reason to reject her plead. Yukimura was just getting into the notion that she was a girl and that the clothes appealed more so than the clothes from the opposite gender. As usual, he gave his initial reactions a vocal response as they made Yukimura blushed tremendously.

She looked toward the other party member and gave a victory smile. Aoi felt threatened by Yukimura's expression, but felt a challenge was happening. Feeling a boost of confidence from earlier before, she looked through the different racks. She found some cute sandals that went with the summer dress. She loved how one of them gave her an elevated view. The enhanced height would allow her to stare into Kodaka's eyes without much tilting from her head.

Taking a seat, she tried to tie the laces. Kodaka happened to noticed her struggling and offered his assistance. "Allow me." He took over as Aoi pulled back her hands. Kodaka was very accustomed with helping Kobato try on different shoes to set up her "true form" attire. It was no different with Aoi as he did it in one simple movement. "There you go. Now stand up."

She nodded, but her body felt especially warm. As she stood up, she nearly fell forward. Not used to elevated shoes, she waited for the impact. Instead of the cold ground, she felt something warm and firm. Opening her eyes, she found herself in Kodaka's embrace.

"Whoa, are you alright? That could've been an awful fall."

He was so concerned. Aoi said not a word at first, still stunned by his kind and warm gesture. In fact, she was still holding onto his shirt even when he let go.

"Aoi?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Aoi said as she quickly took a step back. The president's words began to take effect. Many times in the past, the president would always insinuate that there was something between them.

"No it's fine. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. Really." She quickly spoke. After a minute, peace was returned to her heart as she could talk to Kodaka. Yukimura wandered too far in hope to find more clothes to try on to notice. That gave them a moment to talk alone. "Kodaka."

"Hm?"

"Have you put any more thought on joining the student council? I honestly would like seeing you there with us. You're practically a member now." She insisted as she smiled brightly. Maybe being around him more could increase her shot of-

"I'm sorry Aoi. Really, I am. But I really ain't cut out for it. Thank you for offering."

Aoi shook her head. "No. Thank you, for everything."

Although he refused her proposal to join her group once again, she was still pretty happy with the results. Paying for her new clothes, she decided to wear one of them. She made sure to put on the shoes with the high heels. Leaving the store with Kodaka, she suggested taking a break. Kodaka tried pulling Yukimura out, but she insisted to stay a bit. She believed that there was a set of clothes that would bring her to new heights. Both Kodaka and Aoi knew not what she was talking about, but they managed to get her to agree to meet them at the ice cream parlor nearby.

When they placed their order, Kodaka offered to pay for the treat. The girl by the cashier spoke of how nice of a boyfriend Kodaka was to Aoi. That brought Aoi's cheeks to light up as she turned away. To think, people saw them as a couple. It actually felt pretty nice as they walked to a nearby table. Distracted by the warm sensation, Aoi bumped into the shoulders of someone broad. The small impact was enough for her to drop her vanilla scoop ice-cream on their shoe.

"What the hell?" Said the owner of the shoe as he turned toward the small girl. His shoe was splattered by the sweet treat as he gave the girl a sharp glare.

Aoi was trembling in fear as the tears began to fall. She quickly bowed down and apologized to the guy.

Unfortunately, the guy was not taking it.

"I think we need a little talk about respecting other people's belongings." The guy said, reaching out to grab hold of her. Before he could, a body appeared between them.

"Hey, she already apologized for that." Kodaka said, stepping in and staring into the guy. In a swift movement, he gave Aoi his ice-cream as he held his attention on the guy.

The guy noticed Kodaka's hair, but above all his face. It actually made him feel a bit scared, but he decided not to back down. It would ruin his image he worked so hard to portray in front of everyone. He tried to push the foolish hero away, only to get caught in an arm lock. Just as he tried to make sense of what was going on, he was met with a face that would leave just about anyone in tears.

"I believe we should go outside for a talk. Hm?"

It ended with the guy looking away. "T-That won't be necessary." The threat was neutralized as the guy left the moment Kodaka let go. Kodaka turned to Aoi. He gave her a smile as he walked her over to a table. Despite his efforts, it took a while to shake the moment out of her. When it was over, she realized that she still had his ice-cream.

"Oh, here." She tried to return the treat, but Kodaka insisted that she take it instead. It didn't sit well with the girl. She wanted to return it. She was going to do just that when she saw two people sharing a single scoop ice-cream. That was the moment she suggested that they share the cool treat.

At first, Kodaka was a bit flustered by it but then remembered that he shared a drink with his friend when they were kids. Applying the same rules with Aoi, he agreed.

"So..." Aoi said as she looked at the ice-cream. "I guess, I start." She gave a few licks. By the fifth one, she decided to pass it to Kodaka. As she presented the ice-cream to him, he simply held her outreached hand and took a bite from the scoop. A bite from where she licked the tasty treat.

Her heart was brewing up a storm as she stared at what was left from his bite. She could see his bite marks as she slowly brought her tongue. They totally looked like they were dating. If the president were to see the-

She noticed a girl sitting by herself, sipping a drink two tables across from them. She looked very familiar as the light bulb lit up. "P-P-President?!"

Her president smiled when her friend finally noticed her presence.

"Hello." The strong girl said while waving a hand with a satisfied smile.

That meant that she saw everything that went on. Including the fact that they just shared an ice-cream together. Kodaka turned around to see who it was, but Aoi quickly stood up. She then excused herself as she charged her way to the president. That left Kodaka alone, and with no treat to occupy his time. He simple stared from afar at what was happening.

Aoi made it to another table. Despite the glasses and hat over her head, Kodaka recognized the girl that sat there. It was the president of the school council and Aoi's friend, Hinata Hidaka. Aoi came to her all flustered as she beseeched her president as to why she was there. Hinata turned her sight on Kodaka before returning to Aoi.

Although Kodaka was a bit far to eavesdrop, he got a general idea.

"I just came to enjoy the view." Said her friend, taking a sip of her drink. "You two look so good together."

Aoi waved her arms in the air as she explained herself. Hinata simply brushed it off as she had Aoi reconsider what she said before. After all, he was still single even though he was in a club filled with girls. Girls, Hinata reminded, that were infatuated with him. "You better take action quick or else, he won't be around for you." Hinata held a firm look and displayed it to her friend.

Aoi felt both nervous and unsure despite Hinata's words. Hinata shifted gear as Kodaka decided it was time to make pleasant conversation.

"Hello Hinata, is everything all right?" He asked as he looked between the two girls.

Hinata smiled pleasantly. "Nothing major. I was just telling Aoi that there are more boxes to move in school."

"Is that all? I don't mind helping if that's alright." He said.

"Did you hear that Aoi, Kodaka doesn't mind. So you should take advantage of it while he has the time." She said, as she relayed the true meaning of the message to her cute and adorable friend.

Aoi nodded though her face matched her hair.

"Well, I should go. I don't want to ruin the nice time you two are having." Said the president, though Kodaka said it was fine.

"Oh and Kodaka..."

"Yes?"

She was in the midst of leaving, but took a moment to stand and ask. Her back was toward him as she spoke her question. "Are you still single?"

That surprised the boy, but he responded accordingly. "Yeah, I am. Why?"

"It's nothing really. I simply don't want to take too much time if you have anyone special is all. Take good care of Aoi for me. She's a bit clumsy with new things."

"I will." Kodaka said as Hinata waved them off before completely leaving the place.

With the departure of the president, Aoi's mind became a bit more clearer. She realized she still had the ice-cream in her hand and it was dripping. She panicked as she tried to tilt the cone to a better position. Kodaka saw she was struggling and found himself helping her. He did what came naturally as he leaned and licked the ice-cream that dripped.

That let Aoi's face to be lit. When he got all of them, he looked toward his friend. She was really quiet, but then Yukimura came in. She had two whole bags of clothes and she came running in with a smile.

"Big brother." She embraced him wholeheartedly. "How do I look now?"

She wore a tight jean that wrapped her legs firmly, displaying how long and curvy they were, and a plain charcoal t-shirt that says **LOVE IS REAL.** She kept the shoes she had before and everything seemed great. "I spoke with one of the helpers in the store, and she recommended this look. What do you think?"

Honestly, it gave Yukimura a new definition of beauty as they highlighted her features. Features that included her legs, hips, arms and above all, her chest. The shirt was worn tightly to give awareness of her breasts that were now clear. In her usual butler attire, the thick material used on the outfit prevented them from revealing themselves.

Kodaka inadvertently said all of that without much thought, much to the pleasure of Yukimura and the dismay of Aoi.

"Thank you big brother. I'm glad you are most pleased." She said, holding her face as it flared into a strong and happy red.

Enough was enough. Aoi felt a strong hatred forming inside her as she saw the other girl taking Kodaka's attention from her. It was through this, that Aoi felt bold enough to grab Kodaka by the arm.

"Here Kodaka. You should have some more." She said as she presented the remaining sweet treat to him.

"Oh, sure. Thank you." He took a bite of the ice-cream along with a chuck of the cone. When he was chewing on the piece, Aoi retracted and gave a few quick licks from where he bit the treat. Despite how embarrassing it was, she played her part well. Evident by how shocked and silent Yukimura became. She turned to the other girl and smiled.

"You just missed it. Kodaka saved me from someone. He is really a great friend." She said as she kept her hand on his arm.

Yukimura accepted the new challenge as she asked Kodaka if he wanted another treat. He said he was fine, but Yukimura would not take no for an answer. She bought one and tried to share some with him. Seeing her trying so hard, Kodaka took a few bites. He found it strange that eating her ice-cream made her day, but who was he to judge.

It only continued as both girls fought for his attention. Eventually, they got kicked out for disturbing the other patrons. They properly apologized and soon after, they were about to depart.

"Thank you for today. I had fun." Aoi said as she spoke to Kodaka. Her eyes went for a moment to Yukimura and they both shared a stare-down. Aoi admitted that Yukumura was no pushover. It actually gave her the strength to go forward and perhaps the same could be said about Yukimura. "Oh, and before I go..." The door to her train ride opened. She quickly sprang into action as she pushed herself toward him. The shoes gave her new heights she could now reach his face. She stared into his eyes for a moment, they were so sharp yet warm, before planting a kiss on the side of his face.

"Bye Kodaka." She waved happily before giving a small farewell to the girl she left in shocked. As the train's doors closed, she gave a small victory smile and gesture to the other girl. It seemed like she won today's battle.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Should I continue this? Should I leave it as a ONE-SHOT. Please leave a review with your response. I hoped you enjoy this as much as I did. Like always, until next time! _-sorrowXdarkness_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want You**

 **Aoi Yusa and Kodaka Hasegawa**

 **oooOOOooo**

Upon the arrival of the school day, Kodaka got to class without a hitch. Sitting down on his assigned seat, he felt the need to see Yozora. She was a fellow member of the Neighbor's club and one of the few people he could consider a friend. Although those words were never spoken, making their relationship unofficial. So Kodaka tried to find a person with her hair color in front of him. He did, but it caused him to flinch. She was there, but what startled him to the core, was that she was looking directly at him. Her eyes held such a murderous aura, that it left the surrounding students to feel both uncomfortable and scared.

 _What did I do now?_ Asked the confused delinquent as he gave out a sigh. He somehow finds himself in a tight situation one way or another. Having Yozora mad at him was almost a weekly thing. If he remembered correctly, it happened one time when everyone found out that Rika was his 'official' first friend since arriving here. There was also that time when he helped Yukimura with picking out bras and panties when he discovered that she owns no such thing. Seriously, what kind of parents are Yukimura's? They allowed her to believe she was a boy most of her life and allowed her to come over and spend the night with a boy? He almost felt the need to go over there and demand some answers. Almost, though he felt there may be some misinterpretation if he did talk to her parents. Like a boy meeting a girl's parents, involving courtship and so forth. He had enough trouble as it was, but it seems like he inadvertently caused another with Yozora. _Great... Just great._

Still, the home teacher arrived with his attendance book in hand. That ended the glare Yozora had on Kodaka, giving him a chance to breathe. That was until he got a piece of paper that said **READ.**

 **We are going to have a serious talk in the club, you disloyal mutt. -Yozora**

 _Oh course._ It was very typical of her to send a pleasant message to him. Looking up, he saw her giving him one last frown before turning her attention to the blackboard. He hoped the rest of the day was any better than this. Why would she be so upset with him? _Girls are so confusing..._

With that, Kodaka tried to make it through the morning. As always, he preferred his time at lunch as he ate in peace. It was very rare for Yozora to approach him during lunchtime. With a book in one hand and a sandwich in the other, he enjoyed his lunch.

 _Weird._ He usually had Yukimura standing beside him. Then he would spend a good portion trying to convince her to take a seat. Strange enough, she was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe she decided to eat with the others._ He finished off his sandwich before flipping the page.

 **oooOOOooo**

Aoi let out a cheerful sigh as she arrived to her seat in the student council. She was the second to arrive, second only to the student body president. The president sat at her chair, with hands intertwined. When she saw how cheerful her little lamb was, well, it brought out a wicked smile.

"So Aoi, before the other girls come, I take it that your time with Kodaka was a success?"

Hearing her president's voice, she shook her self-induced trance. "Yeah. It was really fun, and he was very sweet." Her cheeks were filled with much rosy color. Something the president took noticed as she leaned closer.

"I bet he was. That Kodaka has so much potential. It would be a shame if you stop now."

Aoi took lightly of her president's voice as she let out series of giggles. She could still remember the touch of his on her head. The shine of his eyes staring into her body as she wore that dress. Her newly acquired height as she stood on even footing.

"Yeah..."

"Yes, and while we're at it...you didn't do anything naughty while with him, did you?" Asked the curious president as she led her lamb to a field of sweet apples. It was so sweet and uplifting, she had to make the plunge. So when she was about to leave, she turned around and gave a quick kiss to Kodaka. It surprised both her and him as she pulled back and waved.

Just recalling that field of memory had Aoi resembling the color of fruits she ate. Giving President Hinata the clear clue of the sin her little lamb committed. "I see...then we better come up with a plan to further your endeavors."

By then, the rest of the student council members began to appear into the room. The current student council members were all females as they all were seated. Seeing how juicy the forbidden fruit was, Hinata felt it was right for the plucking. "Alright, today's meeting is a LOVE meeting."

President Hinata stood up and slammed the white board upon writing LOVE MEETING surrounded by a heart. This both surprised and intrigued the members, all except for Aoi as she shook her head repeatedly.

"What?"

Ignoring her lamb, Hinata continued. "You may be wondering why the topic of today's meeting is love. Well, it is because our little Aoi is finally pursuing a boy." That caught the attention of everyone else as they let out an intrigued sound. Evidently causing the poor treasurer to blush as she looked down at her hands. "And not just any boy, but the number one delinquent in the school premises. That's right, I'm talking about Kodaka Hasegawa."

"The local bad boy?"

"The pervert?"

"Ladies, I can personally speak highly of his character. Despite what you may have heard, he is nothing but considerate and nice. Another thing, he had the terrible fortune of being in a questionable situation, but he is genuinely good. Aoi here knows firsthand of his kindness as they warmed her heart enough to float in cloud 9."

"President, please... You're embarrassing me." Aoi insisted as she gestured for her president to stop. Everyone else returned to their usual composure as one of them raised their hand. Good, thought the president. The actual discussion can begin, and maybe then, Aoi could actually have a chance with Kodaka. After all, her love rivals were practically everyone in that club of his. Any advantage Aoi could get her hands on, she must take. Whether she was for it or against it.

Almost an hour had passed since they began their discussion.

"And that's why, I don't believe Kodaka would make the first move. At least, not yet anyway. There is still the gap they actually spent together. Knowing him, he preferred to be with someone he knows very much." She said as she began writing something on the board. "For now, I think the best course of action for Aoi is to get her to spend as much time with Kodaka as possible. And with that, the distance between them could close up."

 **Time (being around him)= Distance (apart from his heart)**

Hinata then capped her marker. "Any questions?"

Nearly everyone raised their hands.

"Didn't you say he was willing to help us with any of our endeavors?"

That brought a mischievous smile upon the face of the president. A plan was beginning to form, with the support of everyone in the student council. Aoi looked like a scared pup, crying her eyes out by the fear of it all. What they just planned, involved everyone in that club. Everyone. "I can arrange something, especially when I know Yozora very well." Spoke the president as she placed the marker down on the edge of the whiteboard. With that, the open discussion have ended. Aoi was embarrassed by the girls' praise. To think, the smallest and youngest of them all would be the first one to make a move in getting a boyfriend. None of the other girls' made the attempt, though Hinata did receive one or two confessions. Of course, she rejected them in an instant.

She respectfully held her head down, bowing toward them that had the courage to confess. Apologizing, she explained that her only interest, the only thing she has her sight on, was her term as president. The school overall was at her sight, and what she wanted to do was to make sure everyone was enjoying it. That especially included her Treasurer, knowing how timid and inactive Aoi was as a girl. She definitely picked a great boy. Kodaka had heart, and above all, he was considerate. Always making sure that the needs of the rest were met before his. From what she heard from Sister Kate, Maria adored her 'big brother' to the very fullest of her heart. Hinata was sure the same could be said about his actual sister, though she never had the chance to meet her.

With the meeting adjourned, the girls had time before the start of the first class. Aoi was still unresponsive, face red as a cherry. Hinata approached her and gently placed a hand over her hair. Almost an instant, Aoi returned as she looked up. Hinata could see the disappointment in Aoi's eyes when she found it wasn't from Kodaka. The girl was addicted to his patting, it was very cute. Hinata patted her head some more, teasing her in the process.

 **oooOOOooo**

The end of the day was marked by the dismissal of class. It was a concept that most students seemed to share and actualize as they carried on their day as such. To several of them, it was the start of their after school activities. One of them was currently starting in one of the church buildings near the school's garden. As the students walked around, they were not aware of what was happening within.

"Um, can someone tell me why I'm tied up on a chair?" Kodaka asked as every member, including his sister, stood before him. They gave off a cold look on their faces. Yozora and Sena were especially irritated, evident by the intense stare each one gave out.

"Rika was surprise, as Rika is sure everyone else is, about the recent turn of events." The scientist girl readjusted her glasses. "Right girls." They all nodded and sound off agreeably.

"Kobato, you too?" He looked toward his sister.

She turned away, letting out a disapproval groan. Kodaka was surprised. He knew Kodaka was a bit stubborn, but never like this.

"Stupid, big brother. I can't believe you allow such a temptress to sneak a quick one and not say a word about it to me!" She exclaimed. Although, her choice of words were not quite clear to the boy as he let out a groan of confusion.

"What Kobato was saying, you didn't tell anyone about that kiss that little hound gave you on your date with her." Sena said, stepping forth and pressing her chest out firmly while crossing her arms just below them. Then, it came to Kodaka as he turned to the culprit. Of course, he didn't say a word. It would have caused a problem with everyone else. And it did anyway.

"Yukimura." He expelled The only other person there with them was her.

The girl in the maid outfit nodded. "Yes, it's true. I'm sorry, big brother, but I had to." She said firmly.

"It was a simple kiss on the cheek. No need for anyone of you to get all worked up by it." He argued, but the Rika appeared with close proximity to his face.

"That's where you are wrong. You see, stupid head, a kiss could very much be the difference between friends and lovers. It has that special effect on the two... Rika is actually envious." Rika then began to stare below his eyes.

"What she means to say, we are worried that you will begin to change right before our eyes." Yozara said as she pulled the perverted genius away by a tug on her coat.

"Of course not. I'll admit, what Aoi did, took me by surprise. But, I'm not sure if I'm really ready to date. I mean, we barely know each other." Kodaka said as he looked away. His face was slightly pink, but mainly because he remembered that kiss. Even he had to admit, Aoi was pretty cute. Pulling back from that kiss, she smiled and displayed it for Kodaka to see. Her eyes were sparkling and completely wide opened as she stepped back into the train.

Everyone in the room was surprised and irritated. Kodaka, once again voiced his opinion out loud as he referred to the red head girl that tried to shut down their club as 'cute'. The poor fool. He only made it worse for himself as everyone jumped him.

 **oooOOOooo**

Upon leaving the clubroom, Yozora was the last one there. She received a strange text from a certain someone that wished to talk to her in a matter of business. Knowing she couldn't avoid her, Yozora agreed as she awaited for that person's arrival. Honesty, she thought, I should have blocked her number from my contact list. There was no need to talk to her, any emergency she needed to be informed could be sent from her parent.

The door opened, catching Yozora's attention as the president of the student council arrived with a smile. Yozora naturally returned it with a scowl as she saw the radiant person with a busload of friends standing before her.

"Hi, Yozora."

"Hello, King Lear." Yozora said, clenching her teeth slightly.

The president shifted expression as she felt slightly hurt. "Don't be like that to your sister." Hinata began as she tried to approach Yozora affectionately with a hug, but Yozora avoided her at the last moment. As expected, her sister refused to give any affection. Still, Hinata kept at it. Hoping that one day Yozora would finally accept her.

"Never mind that, what is it that you want?" Yozora began as she leaned against the table. Hinata smiled fondly. Yozora was never fond of small talks, always preferring to get to the point. If only their parents never have gotten divorce, their relationship wouldn't be this strained.

"Well, I need help with something. A lot of help. And I know you have a little group of yours that has plenty of free time." Hinata began before Yozora held her hand out toward her face.

"Wait right there. What makes you think you could use my members for you bidding?" The founder of the Neighbors club spoke as she stared intensely at her sibling eyes. Yozora already hated the fact that Kodaka occasionally helps the student council members with grunt works. For all of them, would mean total hatred against the student council and their members.

"Come on, don't be like that. Consider it a favor from your big sisters. Pretty please?" Begged Hinata as she clamped her hands together, sparkling her eyes toward Yozora. Unfortunately, her sister was ineffective with that display of attack. Something that usually worked on their father. "Fine, how about this. If you and your members of your club help us, I might be able to convince the members to provide your club with some budget. You know, for activities." Suggested the president. Seeing how Yozora's ear picked up her treat, meant that her bait had worked. Now, all that was left was to reel it in. "Yeah, you can use it to go to places, as long as they are approved by the school, parties, supplies and food."

At least Yozora was pondering about it, rather than a flat out no. Hinata waited for a reply. At a moment, her sister reluctantly shook her head. "Alright, fine. I will bring it up with the rest of the members. If they don't want to go, then I can't force them. Got it?" Said Yozora as Hinata gladly accepted. It was definitely a start, and she knew where Kodaka's favors. Where Kodaka go, the rest will follow thought the president. Before she left, she asked if her little sister wanted to catch up. A simple question with a sincere intention. Yozora looked toward Hinata for a moment. There was something processing in her mind as Hinata waited for a response.

"No. I think I prefer to go home."

That struck an awful chord as Yozora grabbed her things and made her way out. Hinata definitely knew the divorce did a number on their relationship. But never did she think it was to this degree. Contrary to most of the student body beliefs, Hinata Hidaka was not the intelligent type. In fact, she was barely passing most of her classes as she continued to struggle in class. Aside from performing her tasks as president, she had to find time to study. Still, she always made time for family. Her family. Although she sees her mother from time to time, Yozora continued to refuse to see her outside from school. Almost like staying with their father was a betrayal on Hinata's behalf. It indeed wasn't.

She figured her intentions were clear, but perhaps they were not. Well, Hinata shook her head. Ridding the dark emotions latching themselves onto her person. What was important now, was she passed on the message. Now, she simply had to wait.

 **oooOOOooo**

As Kodaka read a novel that Yukimura recommended, he received a notification on his phone. A text message from Aoi as he flipped the phone opened. They managed to swap contact information, and Aoi would at times send quick messages to him. They were mostly good morning, and photographs of what she took with her phone. He received plenty of cat photographs around her neighborhood along with the text 'cute'. He usually replied back with a quick chuckle before agreeing with what she said.

Like he said, quick messages. This time around, Aoi presented Kodaka a question.

Aoi 8:30

Good evening, Kodaka. I'm sorry for texting you late but I have a question.

Kodaka 8:32:

Don't worry about it. You can text me anytime. What's your question?"

Aoi 8:33

Are you free this Saturday?

Kodaka thought about it for a moment. He told himself he had to go shopping that day to resupply their fridge, but aside from that he was free.

Kodaka 8:36

Have to go shopping in the morning. Free in the afternoon though.

Aoi 8:37

Great! The student council and I need help.

"So tell Rika again as to why we agreed to come here." Rika asked as the members of the Neigbhor's Club arrived at a book fair held by the town. It was around one o'clock when they all met up by a fountain within a park nearly before making their way up the steps of a hill. On top, people of the town was hosting their 7th annual book fair. It was a combination of new and used, though mostly of the later. The new books were mostly those unsold or in poor demand at discounted prices. To some, it was a holy grail of opportunities to find a rare literature of some kind. Rika was not impressed with the layouts. "This place barely holds a torch to Akiba-chan." Spoke the scientist of a place she held close to her heart. Then again, it was poisonous to her health as it contained far too many gladiators like herself. People fighting and conquering different lands in hopes of obtaining pleasure through the many books and merchandises sold there. No. Instead, she had them delivered to her via mail.

"Because..." Yozora spoke out from the group. "Let's say I made a deal with the President." That caught the members' attentions. Originally, they all agreed after Kodaka gave his okay. Even if they all refused, Kodaka would have gone alone to help the student council members. It didn't quite sit right with any one of them, including his sister. Strike that. Maria was pretty much clueless about leaving Kodaka alone with those vixens, but she was pretty happy to spend time with "big brother" and Kobato. Then again, she may not admit that last one out loud.

"I wouldn't put it past Yozora to make a deal with the devil." Spoke the blonde rich girl, arms crossed as she surveyed the place. "I mean, I hope its worth the trouble of us being here."

"Shut up, Meat. No one asked for you to come." Yozora reminded. In fact, during their after school activity, Yozora only asked Rika, Yukimura, and Maria. Kobato attached herself onto Kodaka when she heard about the book fair. Not wishing to be away from her beloved brother for most of the day for two straight days, she agreed to go with her brother. Then, after knowing it was a club activity and that Maria was tagging along, her attention went from her brother to the foolish church follower. Although she said she would rather perish by the sun, she still wore that gift she received from Maria. Speaking of Maria, she also had a matching set. A clear yet subtle sign of how genuinely attached both girls were to each other.

So Yozora not once asked for Sena to come along. They adjourned the conversation over the book fair just as Sena shouted that she was going. No matter what Yozora would say.

"That's mean. Don't you know I could buy the entire books here." Sena said with her chest propped high.

"But then that would defeat the purpose." Rika said behind Sena. She latched a hand onto the rich girl's shoulder. "You would be wasting all those treasures for the sake of your ego?" Rika voiced became stiff as her grip on Sena tightened.

Sena became frightened by the girl with the glasses. "Sorry, I was joking. A slip of the tongue. He-he-he." Rika simply stared hard.

"Well, aside from Meat's silly comment... where are they?" Yozora asked, looking around. There were still stands getting set up, but she didn't see any members of the student council. Not even her sister, Hinata. Kodaka whipped out his phone, getting a call.

"Aoi?" He began, grabbing the attentions of the girls. "Oh. Okay. Good, we'll see you then." He closed the phone and turned to the group. "They just got here, they're making their way up the stairs as we speak." He said, a smile on his face. That didn't strike well with the girls as they gave a unified nod. They came up with a plan. To not get Kodaka separated from their group. At least one of them have to be with him during the entire two days event. That way, there wouldn't be an encounter between Kodaka and Aoi.

She already kissed him once. Who knows what she would do if given a second chance. Better not to risk it, thought everyone. Standing by the entrance, they saw the figures of the members of the student council. Ahead of them all, was the president. She walked up the stairs without a bead of sweat over her head as she smiled. The rest of her girl were not faring so well. Aside from her, the rest were not physically inclined. Especially Aoi, which spent most of her time studying to beat Sena Kashiwazaki. But when she saw Kodaka waving at her upon making eye contact, she found her second wind as she ran up the stairs. Making her way past the president, she waved back to the local bad boy; he wasn't. Kodaka was genuinely nice and surprisingly funny. He was also strong with his own set of principles. Seeing him with his attention on her, Aoi became inflicted. She was stricken enough to lose her footing on the last step as she nearly fell back.

Then came a hand, pulling her forward into their body. Aoi Yusa spent a good two hours, deciding whether or not she should wear her new shoes. They brought her to a new world she wasn't familiar with. She was used to her current height, along with the sense of clarity she received from her sight. In the end, she went with something a little more comfortable. So when she felt the impact of his chest, she was apparently happy with her choice. He felt warm as he embraced her, worried of her near fall down the many steps. It could have cause a serious injury if he hadn't intervened. Looking up, their eyes met once again as Kodaka abruptly let go. Now on stable footing, Aoi thanked Kodaka for the assist. Realizing she still had her grip on his shirt, she let go with a bashful smile. Behind them, was the president with a smile.

So far, so good. At least, thought the president and her members in her group. The club members did not approve as Yozora reminded Kodaka to get his head on the game. They were supposed to help with the book fair, not mingle with the student council.

"I see it's still business with you." Spoke Hinata knowingly.

Yozora gave a quick glance at her sister. "Of course. Where do you want us?" She asked, turning her attention to her members. "We'll make pairs within our own groups. That way, there won't be any awkwardness." She suggested. Every one of them, excluding Kodaka and Maria, nodded their heads in agreement. It was so Kodaka remained within their reach. Hinata let out a small chuckle.

"I was thinking of pairing two from our group to two from your group." She looked with one eye opened. "That way, we could get to know each other. More than simply fellow students."

"With much respect president, I would like to ease my members worries. After all, they don't take well with new people. It could cause the team effectiveness to drop." Yozora said, hoping it was enough for her sister to steer her way. Of course, Sena had something to say.

"Speak for yourself, Yozora, I can perfectly handle working with new people." Sena said, crossing her arms proudly. Yozora quickly turned around to see her idiot of a club member. Her eyes were narrowed as she made a menacing sound as she spoke Sena's nickname almost like a whisper.

"MMMEEAATTTT."

"Perfect." Hinata said, clamping her hands together as the motion apparently passed through. Now, both the student council members and the Neighbor's club were to mix to form a group. Despite the dismay of everyone in the Neighbor's club, Kodaka found himself matched with Aoi. As the two pair went to help their sector, the rest gazed at Sena with much negativity. She pulled the lever, allowing the drawbridge to fall down for the red head girl to cross and connect to their friend and member. Throughout the day, Sena received countless stares from her fellow members as they performed their roles as helpers. She knew what she did was wrong, especially when they all agreed to keep Kodaka within their reach. Heck, even have him paired up with his sister, was better than the current situation.

Turning her head, she saw the two people in question behind a stand. They were helping another girl that runs the stand with her sale. She mostly had used books, though she did have a few new books that failed to sale in her mother's bookstore. Perhaps this would be their chance to be bought and owned and above all, read. Despite his efforts, Kodaka was left to manage the inventory while Aoi handled the customer. His smile still kept people away, and though he was nice, he was still stiff with his expression. After their fifth customer, Aoi had a chance to talk to Kodaka about his approach.

"How bad was it?" He simply asked, unable to look at her. Honestly, it surprised her when she saw that creepy smile. It was weird, since she saw him smiling so naturally when they went out to shop. Of course, she saw that same expression whenever she appeared at their club's door. But to see his face so tensed, while looking at the customer, it nearly left her falling from her seat.

"It was pretty bad...sorry." She said, adding that last part with a low whisper. "Um...Kodaka, why are you trying so hard? I've seen you smiling before. And it didn't look anything like what I saw a moment ago."

As expected, he let out a sigh. It was hard for him, to be likable to the customer. It required him to think about what he should do, causing him to force a smile. "I get really shy, and force one out... I guess." He said, taking a sip of water he bought. Seeing him slightly bothered about it, Aoi remembered what Hinata said to her. To strike while the iron is hot. She looked around, and noticed no one was paying attention to them. It gave her a chance to move herself closer to Kodaka. Sliding a bit, she looked up at his head.

"You know, you shouldn't think too much about it. You were smiling pretty fine when we went shopping." She saw something shifted inside Kodaka as he turned towards her. His eyes lit up before he spoke.

"You think?" He pondered.

"Most definitely." She answered. "So be yourself. Don't mind too much about what people think of you, Kodaka."

Before she knew it, she felt a familiar touch on her head. Kodaka was in big brother mode, patting her head affectionately. Of course, she began to drift into a warm paradise world as she felt big brother's hand over her he-

She quickly snapped out of it. Hinata warned her about it. Of how Kodaka was able to skillfully maintain distance between others, through closed quarters like friendship, sibling-hood etc. He may not be aware of it, but he was placing her on the 'like a sister' slot, bringing her closer to him, but farther away from his 'love' heart. Although she was happy, she must focus on the task at hand. For that, she needed to be selfish and become more than just 'like a little sister'.

Using his already outstretched hand, she grabbed hold of it and brought it close to her person. "Kodaka! Do you want to check out the other stands during our next break?" She wanted to add a 'please', but felt it was too desperate. _Maybe I should say please. That way, it wouldn't be so forceful. But what if h-_

"Sure. That sounds like fun."

That left a huge smile on Aoi's face as she nodded. From a distance, the fellow members of the student council noticed the small interaction between the two of them.

 _Nicely done._ Thought Hinata as she returned to helping a boy with a purchase. Things were currently going as planned, and Aoi was happy. Noticing her sister's quick maneuver, Yozora looked at Kodaka. He was talking with that Aoi person, and to top it off, they seemed to be having a pleasant conversation. _No good._ Fortunately for her, she came up with a plan. A precaution, in case something like this were to occur. Her eyes made their way to a certain girl with a particular set of skills to carry through with the plan.

Rika nodded when she saw the signal from Yozora. Putting on her cat ears, she took out several metal balls from her lab coat. Using her brain waves, she took command of said balls as they began to float in front of her. Using the recently updated device, she quickly disappeared through the confusion when the balls caused a stall nearby to collapsed. As expected of the Saint Chronica's Academy Student Council, Hinata and the girl assigned to Rika quickly made their way to the scene. Rika didn't care of her name, though she did notice something odd about that girl. Unlike Rika that was interested in the 'friendship/skinship' between two males, the girl seemed to share a passion bipolar to hers. It was subtle, but Rika picked up her scent as the girl held her attention toward Yozora. It was peculiar though it failed to capture Rika's interest.

The form of concentration that Rika gives when met with a potential model to fulfill her desires. Some may say that they were comrades, both affluent in their desires. To Rika, she was simply a misguided girl on the wrong path. There was nothing better than boys to boys action. Nothing better and nothing purer. Then again, Rika would be lying if she never thought of Kodaka performing such actions to her person. She remembered the heat she felt down below just by thinking about it. Too bad he continued to play the fool, though he became a bit more honest since their talk at the rooftop.

Rika understood the fear of losing a friend. Kodaka worried about the major dynamics that exist between every member of the Neighbor's club. One wrong move and everything could fall apart. It almost did when Sena confessed her feelings for Kodaka and the desire to marry him off. Not because of some promise their fathers made in the past, but rather because she genuinely wanted to. There was no man better for her than him. He didn't treat her like a celebrity. Not once worshipping the very ground she walks upon. The rewards she usually gave to her fans did nothing to submit him to servitude.

As the girls were distracted, Rika quietly made her way to Kodaka and Aoi. Both of them were alerted of the commotion as they were about to make their way to the location. Instead, Rika literally jumped on top of Kodaka as she began to nuzzle him on the side of the cheek. The act surprised both Kodaka and Aoi as Rika began declaring how much she missed the tingling sensation of watching two boys doing it.

"Um, there's several books over there you might be interested in." Spoke the boy, as he made sure to keep most of his composure. His cheeks were slightly flushed, but not enough to alert Aoi. The poor girl was confused by the outburst of the mad scientist. The lure was enough to remove the flapping trout off him as she quickly took hold of his bait. The stand he pointed really did have several collections of yaoi mangas. A genre not so popular from where the older woman was from. There were stacks of shelves filled with the stuff as Rika excitedly became engrossed with the novels of there.

"Typical." Spoke Kodaka as he smiled. _Rika was Rika. Nothing much you could do about it._

Life is strange, though with people like her and the members of the Neighbor's club it was never a dull moment. Seeing him smiling softly toward the strange girl, Aoi felt compelled to ask. To ask if there was something behind that expression. Something that could jeopardize her plan. She reached out, but before she could grab hold of him, someone else did.

"An-chan." Spoke the voice. It was his little sister that took hold of his hand as she looked on the verge of crying. That shocked both Kodaka and Aoi as they quickly settled themselves onto the self-proclaimed vampire.

Kobato spoke to her brother, of how boring it was. At first, she tried to help with the book sorting but the girl from the student council said she was inadequate to perform the task effectively. She rather did the job herself, to ensure optimum exposure to the people. That did not discourage the girl, noting the tongue the student council girl used. It was an antiquated speech pattern that resembled the tongued by her favorite vampire princess. Similar to how she would act with Maria, she once again took the role of her vampiric persona. Before she and the girl could comprehend what was going on, a small crowd was taking form around them. They were mostly boys with phones, taking photos and videos of their conversation. No doubt they thought the girls were performing a scene from some anime.

The amount of attention that presented to Kodaka's sister was too much as she quickly ran out. Kodaka knew what to do as he quickly walked Kobato to a wooden bench, Aoi walking behind. Sitting down, he took hold of his little sister. Reminding her that this was nothing but child play for the vampire, Reisys VI Felicity Sumeragi. This helped to ease the girl's nerve as she felt the warm caress of her brother's hand over her head.

Aoi felt the warmth that only an older brother could produce for his sister. Being an only child, she never had anyone to assist her. Everything she did, she did on her own. The amount of work she placed, was for the sake of the result. If her grade was low, then she didn't study hard enough. Her parents didn't care about that. As long as she passed, then she could continue with the family legacy; working at the Yusa Inn. That wasn't good enough for her. The girl wanted to be number one, to prove that living modestly shouldn't determine the outcome. Only by placing effort, could one achieve great things. It meant everything to get to the top. To look down and see how everyone else continued to struggle while she enjoyed the wonderful view on top.

Aoi frowned. She hadn't been thinking about her grades lately. Instead, her mind were focused on a boy that may or may not feel the same way.

"Hey, there she is!" Exclaimed a voice from above as a group of boys came with their phones out. They were the boys from before as they wanted to at least take a close shot of Kobato in her attire. Aoi was about to say something, but then stopped midway when she saw the look on their faces. Turning to what was frightening them, she saw Kodaka staring intensely at them. His face became firm as his narrowed eyes were fixated on them. To top it off, he let out a grunt that came out more aggressive than he intended. Either way, it did the job as the boys quickly ran off. Aoi could hear their apologizes as she bore witness the protection a big brother provided to his sister.

It only reinforced how she felt. She took a seat beside Kobato and waited until their moment came to an end. She didn't mind that his sister came into the picture. Right now, she needed her brother and Aoi was alright with that. It's nice to have someone to fall back on, she thought.

 **oooOOOooo**

Several hours later, the book sale came to an end. As they hoped, most of the stands managed to sell a portion of their books. A good patron of the event was Rika as she held a multitude of bags on both arms. It was a feast to her as she continued to giggle wickedly upon the prizes she reaped. Kobato and Maria were at it once again as they continued to fight for Kodaka's attention. Seeing the two little girls arguing over who was the favorite (and who was the 'poopy head') was a nice change for the older members of the Neighbor's club. Especially for Yozora and Yukimura as they felt they avoided a crisis. Hinata and the rest of the student council gave their farewell before leaving. That included Aoi as she bid goodbye to Kodaka, then toward the Neighbor's club.

She promised to text him again and thanked him for the help. Nothing else. Yukimura could breathe easily as she took notice of something. Yozora and Hinata were still talking from afar. Normally, it shouldn't take that long to say goodbye.

Then again, perhaps it was a conversation between Presidents. Either way, Yukimura followed her big brother as they left the place. Walking down the stairs, the sun was setting down. Maria and Kobato were each on one side of Kodaka, fighting still. Rika was in front, walking carefully to not induce harm to her 'babies' as she read a volume of 'Heart Beat'. Everything was as it was before. As it should be, thought the girl.

"Yukimura." She opened her eyes to see her big brother looking down at her worryingly. "Are you alright? You're really quiet there." His figure over her was refreshing as she fiddled with her fingers. No matter what, she held a special spot beside her big brother. She will continue to perform her role as his underling until death do them part.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

Meanwhile, Yozora was finishing up with her conversation with Hinata. "I'm going now."

"Alright. Thanks for the help, sis." She said, giving her sister a well intended smile. Unfortunately for the strong girl, it rubbed the girl the wrong way. Yozora said nothing but left. Things were still pretty tense between the two siblings, unlike Kodaka and his sister. Maybe he could help with mending what was now severed, thought the president before taking her leave as well.

Taking the bus home, the female members fell asleep. That left Kodaka to take charge, waiting until they get to their destination before waking up the girls. Some things never change. Then he felt a vibration. Taking his phone out, he saw it was from Aoi.

Aoi 6:50

Can I ask you something?

Kodaka read the message twice, reading it one time more. It felt weird, but he replied nonetheless.

Kodaka 6:51

Ask away.

Aoi 6:53

Would you go out on a date with me?

That took a boy by surprised. There was no way she would be into a person like him. That was his initial reaction, thinking she needed help with something. Then again, that kiss from before began to play in his head. She stood on the tips of her shoes, and bestowed a kiss upon his cheek. The expression on her face was burned into his head as his face began to feel warm from the recollection.

Kodaka 6:54

Aoi, do you like me?

He got a reply right away. He shook his head, thinking she was going to say 'no'. Opening the message from 'Aoi', he found his answer.

Aoi 6:55

Yes.

Then came another message following the reply.

Aoi 6:55

Is that okay?

The bus drove through the street, with the radiant sun over the Neighbor's club. Kodaka nearly dropped his phone as he looked over that message. From afar, Aoi stood by the porch of her home. She wanted to get a reply before entering her house. At least then she could breathe easily, avoiding any suspicions from her parents. She knew she was taking a risk with her relationship with Kodaka, but after today, she was sure of herself. Her feelings for him outweighed the risk as she made the decision. Now it was his turn to respond.

Seeing her phone lit up, she saw his name over her screen.

Kodaka 1 new messages

Opening her phone, she looked over at his answer. She got her response. Resting her head on the wall of her house, she smiled. Looking at the moon appearing in the sky. Her phone was down, left opened as the message could be seen clearly.

Kodaka 6:59

It is. And sure.

It was the end of the first day of the two days book fair event. There was still tomorrow to come and the days ahead. To think, he had an actual date with a girl. _If only mom can see me now._ He thought, smiling upon the memories of his mother coming into play. Despite having trouble remembering her face completely, he could remember the smile she held as she ruffed up his hair. As he waited for their drop off, he played with his hair for a bit.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I finally finished with the continuation of this story. I read the reviews and found myself writing for a while now. It wasn't until recently that I got the nerve to edit and tinker with the ending. I plan to continue this for a bit longer and am currently thinking to write a few ideas of the chapters ahead. Please let me know how I'm doing with this and to continue to support this story. Thank you- sorrowXdarkness**


End file.
